


between heaven and hell, there’s only you

by keenwonderlandcollector



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angel/Demon AU, Angel/Demon Relationship, F/M, M/M, Starker, starker au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keenwonderlandcollector/pseuds/keenwonderlandcollector
Summary: Peter is an Angel sent to Earth by God to act as a 'Guardian Angel' for Dr. Bruce Banner, a brilliant scientist who has fallen into depression following the death of his wife. Peter is the best Guardian Angel there is, and he's confident that he'll have Dr. Banner back on his feet within a month, as per the rules. Unfortunately, Tony, Hell's top Demon, has been sent to claim Bruce's soul within that same month, and he's not about to let Peter get in his way.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Bruce Banner, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Bruce Banner
Comments: 22
Kudos: 62





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a tumblr request I recieved, 'Angel/demon au where demon tony from hell wants angel peter from heaven for himself. God steve doesn't like it.' that I decided to turn into a full story! 
> 
> Enjoy ❤️

Peter was absolutely thrilled when he was summoned to Steve's office. It was from the first time he'd gone to meet the literal God, but he still felt a spark of joy whenever he was called upon. He presumed that it would be for another job, it had been several weeks since his last assignment. As a Guardian Angel, it was his duty to help and guide humans towards peace, happiness and fulfillment. His last charge, a young girl trying to move on from the loss of her father, had proved challenging, but ultimately rewarding, as it always proved to be. He found humans fascinating, and strived to help as many as he could.

He soon found himself sitting in the humble luxury of Steve's white marble office, taking a seat in the plush white chair across from the deity and resting his hands in his lap, smoothing out his white skinny jeans (Those robes are strictly fictional, Angels have much more sophisticated style).

"Peter, there you are," Steve smiled brightly, striding across the office and taking a seat in the large, ornate white chair behind the desk. He looked incredibly smart, as always, in a crisp white shirt and perfectly cut navy slacks. "how are you doing?"

"Wonderful," Peter smiled, folding his hands over each other. "thank you."

"That's great," Steve nodded with a smile, picking up a light brown file from the desk and opening it. "I hope you're ready for a new assignment?" 

"Of course," Peter nodded. "always." 

"You'll be going to New York for this one," Steve set the file down, folding his hands on it. "as usual we'll provide an apartment, this one is in Queens, nearby to the charge. I'm sure you'll find it comfortable."

"I'm sure I will," Peter smiled, accepting the file as Steve handed it to him. "thank you." 

"Have a read over that, then report for duty in about an hour. Thank you, Peter. That'll be all."

"Thank you." Peter stood up, giving Steve a quick nod before heading out of the office, the older man letting out a sigh as he watched Peter go, picking up another file on the desk and looking at it with a frown. 

¯

"Ready, Peter?" 

"Yes," The brunette smiled, nodding at Pepper, the blonde gesturing to the large, glowing portal before them. "I'm ready."

"Perfect," The blonde smiled, stepping aside and letting Peter approach the portal. "good luck, and we'll see you soon."

Peter nodded softly, he always felt a little nervous at this part, but also exhilarated. Stepping through, a warmth flowed over him, a light breeze rustling over him as he took a few more steps forward, his clothes gently dissipating and being replaced with something that would allow him to blend in more easily. 

Looking down, he found himself in a pair of black skinny jeans, slight rips in the knees, a mustard sweater and a green parka, plain white sneakers on his feet. Lifting his hand to his hair, he found his perfectly styled brown curls were a little more mussed up, and the usual aroma of peaches and vanilla that exuded from him had been replaced with a more generic cologne smell. 

The bright light began to fade, a bustling city street appearing in front of him, the sun shining and the noises of cars, shouting, laughter, birds all filled his ears. He emerged into a quiet alleyway, a couple of dumpsters and a lone greeting him. 

He took a breath, smoothing out his clothes and fixing his clothes before he emerged out into the street, instantly blending into the crowd as he made his way to the address of the apartment building he'd be staying at for the next month. 

He'd only been to New York a handful of times, his work took him all over the world and he rarely visited the same place more than once. He loved the city, found it exhilarating and thrilling. 

Eventually, he found the building, reaching into his pocket and finding the keys. It never failed to amuse him. Opening the lobby door, Peter went to push the button for the elevator, resting his hands in his jacket pockets while he waited. As the doors dinged open, he looked at the buttons, the '7' instantly lighting up, the doors beginning to close. 

"Hold it please!" 

Peter looked up at the sound of the voice, quickly reaching out his hand and holding the door open as a brunette woman in a nurse's uniform and a dark blue coat, her arms laden down with grocery bags stepped forward. 

"You're an angel," She smiled, Peter biting his lip to suppress a giggle. "thank you."

"Don't worry about it," Peter smiled, gesturing to the grocery bags. "let me help you." He smiled as he took one of the bags, holding it up and watching the brunette hit the '7' button. 

"Looks like we're neighbours," Peter beamed, offering his hand. "I'm Peter."

"May," The woman smiled, taking his hand and gently squeezing it, her touch warm. "it's nice to meet you. Have you just moved in?" 

"I'm looking after the place while a friend is away," Peter explained, moving his hand to support the bag in his arms. "I hope he's left it clean."

—

Once he'd dropped off the bag in May's apartment, and been very easily talked into staying for a cup of coffee and a slice of cake, he found himself heading down the hall to his home for the next month. 

It was simple, but immaculately clean and neat, with a lingering scent of cinnamon in the air. He'd definitely be comfortable there for the short time, he was confident of that. There was plenty of food in the fridge and cabinets, clothes in the wardrobe in the bedroom, everything he could need. 

He took off his jacket, hanging it up on the back of the door and went to sit at the kitchen table, picking up the file on his charge that was left. He'd given it a quick examination before he'd left but he took the time to pour over it, get a feel for the assignment. 

Dr. Bruce Banner was by all accounts an incredibly acclaimed scientist, having completed groundbreaking research in the field of radiation. He lived in Manhattan, in a nice apartment, worked at a top research facility just outside the city, drove a nice car, all the trappings of a success. 

As Peter read on, he found that Dr. Banner had been on a sabbatical from work, suffering from severe depression following the death of his wife Laura six months previously in a car crash. 

He always felt strongly about the charges that had lost their partner, their grief ran so deep in their veins that it took a tight grip on them, making them forget about everything else but their pain. 

As far as Peter was concerned, Dr. Bruce Banner was his main priority, and he would do everything in his power to help the man. 

Unfortunately, somewhere not a million miles away, someone else had the exact opposite plans..


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony enters the mortal world, and well and truly gets under Peter’s skin..

Tony quickly swiped through the sleek black tablet in his hand, sitting back in the pristine black leather chair.

"Doctor..dead wife..depression..blames himself for her death..beautiful."

He set the tablet down on the black marble desk, walking over to the corner of the office (Yeah, hell isn't just firing infernos and lava rivers, Tony always found humans' perceptions of the underworld amusingly naive) and clicking his fingers. A large red circle appeared, the mahogany floor beginning to crack and burn. He stepped forward, smoke swirling around him, the office fading away and becoming replaced with a dank alleyway.

Ah, New York. How he'd missed it. He'd been assigned to the city countless times, and he always enjoyed it. He'd been practically everywhere on Earth, but there was something about this city that just thrilled him. People here were so easily manipulated, so easily lured into the trap.

He checked his outfit, black jeans, black t-shirt, black leather jacket. That'd do. He reached into the pocket of the jacket, letting out a sigh of relief as his fingers brushed against the cellophaned packet of cigarettes. He took it out, peeling away the offending wrapping and reaching into the other pocket for a light.

Once he was satisfactorily lit up, he made his way out to the city, finding himself in Queens this time. It was often random, where he ended up in the city, and it had been a while since he'd been here. He decided to check out where he'd be crashing for the month, though he never really stayed in the houses or apartments (or boats, sometimes. The less said about those the better) he was given. Earth was full of..well, Earthly delights, and Tony was more than willing to indulge.

Before long he discovered his new home, a second floor apartment above a shoe repair joint. It was small, barely furnished, and had a distinctive smell of..mould, but it was better than a lot of the places he'd stayed in. He gave a cursory glance around, there were a couple of bottles of whisky in the cabinet, a drawer full of condoms and lube in the nightstand by the bed, and a simple file on the small table with the details of the assignment.

Home Sweet Home.

-

Peter woke up feeling well rested and refreshed, his first night in the apartment had been spent pretty well. He’d ordered a pizza (When in New York) and watched a couple of movies, curled up on the couch with a warm blanket. Gently lifting the prisitne white bed sheets off himself, Peter slipped out of the bed and made his way over to the bathroom, indulging in a long shower, humming to himself as the hot water poured over him. 

Once he’d finished in the bathroom, Peter went to the large wooden closet in the bedroom, rifling through it and picking out a pair of light blue jeans, a deep red sweater that hung slightly loose and a pair of white sneakers, getting dressed and taming his curls into submission. He decided to go and visit Dr. Banner’s apartment, get to know a little more about the situation. The man would be at work, but it wouldn't matter if he was home, the charges couldn't actually  _ see _ the angels themselves. Peter's job was to be like a guiding hand, he couldn't speak to any of his assignments but he could help guide them down the right path through his actions. 

Heading into the kitchen, Peter threw on his green jacket, picking up the phone and wallet on the table and tucking them into his pocket along with his keys. Leaving the apartment, Peter found the elevator out of use, flitting down the stairs instead, whistling to himself as he left the building, deciding to grab a coffee before visiting Dr. Banner’s apartment.

He walked past the Starbucks, he’d never been a fan. They’d recently gotten one in Heaven, and while Pepper swore by it, Peter couldn’t see the appeal himself. He kept walking, discovering a small, independent coffee shop, _ ‘m + w’  _ painted above the door in simple lettering. The deep navy paint, leafy green plants hanging over the door and fluffy black cat laying coquettishly in the window drew him inside. Inside, the place was covered in green plants, dark wooden furniture and a warm atmosphere. Peter headed over to the counter, glancing up at the chalkboard behind it and lightly running a hand through his hair. 

“Hey, can I help you?”

His eyes flickered down to see a pretty redhead smiling at him, her long hair swinging loose in a ponytail, a simple black t-shirt and jeans combo adorning her figure.

“Hi,” Peter smiled, giving a quick glance back at the menu before looking back at the redhead. “could I get a chai latte to go, please?” 

“Of course, can I get your name?” The redhead grabbed a white paper cup, a drawing on it Peter couldn’t quite make out. 

“It’s Peter,” He offered with a smile, glancing over to the cat in the window, the feline hopping down from the table it was laying on and coming over to him, rubbing itself against the angel’s ankles. “who might this be?”

“She’s Friday,” The redhead explained. “as in Friday the thirteenth. It’s a little silly, I know, but MJ insisted.”

“It’s perfect,” Peter smiled, leaning down to scratch behind Friday’s ear before standing back up at the redhead. “I love it. What’s your own name?”

“Wanda,” The girl smiled, taking a marker and writing Peter’s name on the cup in her hand. “it’s nice to meet you.”

Peter wondered how many people inquired about Wanda’s own name as she was taking theirs. Not many, he suspected. 

“Likewise,” Peter smiled, grinning down at Friday as the cat purred softly, settling down and resting her head on Peter’s shoe. “this place is amazing, have you been here long?”

“Only a couple of months,” Wanda smiled, taing the cup to the machine and begining the process. “but we’ve been doing pretty well.”

“That’s good,” Peter was definitely keen on making this a regular visit while he was in the city, the delicious aroma of the coffee swirling around him, the music playing was unfamilar but soothing, and he was charmed by the place. “can I presume you’re the ‘w’ from M and W?”

“You can,” Wanda grinned, looking over at the brunette and adding the finishing touches to the coffee, grabbing a lid. “The ‘m’ is my girlfriend, M. Well, fiancee, technically. I’m still getting used to that.”

“Congratulations,” Peter beamed, accepting the coffee as Wanda handed it over to him. “when’s the big day?”

“December 17th,” The redhead smiled, biting her lip softly. “I know it’s soon but..why wait? Anyway, that’ll be $3, please.” 

“Why wait indeed,” Peter smiled, reaching into his pocket for his wallet, taking out a twenty and handing it over. “when it’s right, it’s right.”

“True,” Wanda nodded, smiling as she handed Peter over his change, which he promptly dropped into the glass jar on the counter. “you don’t have to, honestly.”

“Don’t be silly,” Peter grinned, reaching down to scratch Friday’s ears before standing up and holding up the cup in his hands. “thank you again, I’ll see around.”

-

The journey to Dr. Banner’s apartment in Manhattan was fairly pleasant, the coffee was delicious and the train was quick, what more could he want. Strolling through Midtown, Peter finished the coffee, dropping it off in a trash can before seeking out Dr. Banner’s building. It was easy to access, walking up to the door and flashing a smile to the doorman before heading inside. Humans were so easily swayed, not that Peter would ever use that to his advantage in any devious way, but it amused him. 

Once he was in the elevator, he looked over at the row of buttons, the ‘12’ lighting up and the doors closing. He rested his hands in his pockets, humming to himself as the elevator rode up, arriving at the 12th floor a couple of minutes later. He stepped out of the elevator, making sure nobody was in the hall before heading to the apartment, holding his hand up to the white door and feeling it unlock gently pushing it open and stepping inside, closing the door after him. It was bright, the sun streaming in through the windows and casting a warmth across Peter. He took a couple of steps further ito the apartment, giving a quick glance over the large kitchen and living room. On the surface it was clean, tidy, organized, but Peterk new that it wasn’t necessarily the case, heading into the kitchen first. 

There were a couple of glasses sitting beside the sink, drying off, no plates or cups, only a solitary fork. Checking the trash, Peter found a discarded takeout container and a couple of bottles of wine. He opened the large silver fridge, finding two more takeout containers, a half empty carton of milk that was well past it’s sell-by-date, and a jar of honey. That was new, Peter thought to himself. He’d seen a lot of these, and he could still be surprised. The cabinets didn’t reveal much beyond a couple of bottles of wine and some old condiment jars, the usual fare in these situations. 

The living room was a little better, but the wine glass sitting on the table with a tiny drop of red liquid left sitting in it and the hastily folded red blanket on the grey couch, coupled with the perfectly made bed Peter discovered later, suggested Dr. Banner wasn’t sleeping properly. 

The bedroom was immaculately clean, though there was a slight hint of dust, as though the room wasn’t used much. There were two closets, and Peter felt a twinge of sadness go straight through his heart as he opened the one he presumed was Laura’s. In the middle of the rail, amongst the various jeans and skirts and sweaters, in a clear, protective bag, was a wedding dress. It was beautiful, and it brought a sad smile to Peter’s face as he took it out and examined it, imagining how happy Laura must have been wearing it, before placing it back inside the closet, obscured once more.

In the ensuite, Peter found a couple of bottles of antidepressants in the small cabinet behind the mirror, along with some valium and some hair products he suspected were Laura’s, sitting half used and away from sight.

Dr. Banner definitely needed help, and Peter felt more determined than ever to give it to him, get the man’s life back on track. Heading back to the living room, he examined the large wooden shelf by the windows, various photos and little trinkets adorned on it. He picked up a large black & white photo of who he recognized as Dr. Banner, his arms wrapped around a blonde woman in the wedding dress he’d seen in the closet. They were smiling at each other, looking incredibly loved up, like nothing else mattered. Peter smiled to himself as he examined it, thought the silver frame in his hands was almost dropped as he heard a voice sound behind him.

"She's a real beauty, ain't she? Shame she got drafted by you guys. Steve could never truly appreciate a beauty like that."

Peter turned around, holding the photo tightly in his hands. He didn’t recognise the man standing before him, it obviously wasn’t Dr. Banner and by the way had mentioned Steve..he wasn’t an angel, Peter knew that. Then..who on earth was he?

"God  _ created _ beauty," Peter replied, somewhat haughtily. "He appreciates it more than anyone."

“Spare me,” The man rolled his eyes, walking closer to Peter and folding his arms. “you’re one those..lackeys, I suppose..Steve really knows how to pick ‘em.”

“Guardian Angel, actually,” Peter sniffed, folding his arms and feeling incredibly annoyed by this man, wondering exactly how he knew Steve, Humans only knew him as God, a faceless entity. “who might you be exactly?”

“Tony,” The man offered, examining his fingers before walking over to the couch and sitting down, spreading his arms across the back of it and crossing his legs. “Demon Extrordinare, pleasure to meet you.”

Demon? Why would a demon be in Dr. Banner’s apartment unless..

“Tell me you’re not here for the reasons I think you are.” Peter sighed, cocking his hip slightly.

"Look, I hate to break your lovely little heart," Tony raised an eyebrow, smirking as he looked over to the brunette. "but my only goal is to get the good doctor out of this miserable world, and into a better one. Well, relatively better."

"Oh please," Peter huffed, rolling his eyes. The last thing he needed was some smug, ignorant demon getting in the way of his mission. "you really think you can do that?"

"I know I can, doll face." Tony winked, standing up and running ahand through his hair.

"Charming." Peter sighed, turning and setting the photo back on the shelf before adjusting his jacket, refusing to get flustered. He had a job to complete, and he had better things to do than deal with this situation. 

“Leaving so soon?” Tony called as Peter headed for the door, eyeing the angel curiously.

“Some of us have work to do.” Peter smiled tightly, glancing back at the demon for a moment before heading out, his feathers (Metaphorical, of course, those big feathery wings haven’t been a thing for centuries) well and truly ruffled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how Tony could possibly know Steve..🤔😏
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to let me know ❤️
> 
> Thank you to everyone who commented/left kudos/bookmarked the first chapter, it means the absolute world and I'm eternally grateful 🥰🥰


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter is ruffled, Tony lives up to his name, and Bruce is caught in the middle.

Once Peter had left the apartment building, he decided to go for a walk in the park to calm down, his blood boiling. He refused to let Tony annoy him like that, he was on a mission that was not about to get derailed by a damn demon. 

He bought a pretzel from a vendor, picking at it as he walked, if only to keep his fists from clenching. The bustle and noise around him helped, dreading the thought of what it would have been like if Bruce lived in some village in Iceland. There’d be no escape from Tony. 

As Peter was silently stewing, the phone in his pocket began to buzz, he took it out and saw Steve’s name flash up on the screen. He moved the device to his other hand for a moment, clicking his fingers and watching a clear veil fall around him, everyone around him continuing to talk, laugh, walk, run, carry on with their business. 

Taking his phone back into his empty hand, Peter accepted the call and pressed the device to his ear.

“Hi, Steve.”

“Peter,” Steve’s tone was serious, as it often was, but with a slightly soft tone. “how are you getting on?”

“Pretty good,” Peter nodded, taking a bite of his pretzel. “Dr. Banner is certainly in need of help, and I know that I can help him, there’s just..” Peter swallowed the mouthful, letting out a sigh. “it turns out a demon has been sent to claim Dr. Banner’s soul.”

  
“Yes,” Steve almost sounded.. _ worried?  _ “I’m aware..I hoped it was a mistake, but evidently that’s not the case. It isn’t unusual, for an angel and demon to be sent to the same human, though it rarely ever happens.” 

“Well he’s vile,” Peter frowned, anger coursing through him at the thought of Tony. “his name is T-”

“Tony,” Steve interjected, a strange, quiet tone to his voice Peter had never heard before. “I know. I think I need to do some explaining..”

-

Heading into the apartment building that evening, Peter went to check Dr. Banner's post, rifling through it and frowning at the flyers for fast food restaurants, discarding them in the lobby's trash can. He left the rest inside the mailbox, heading into the elevator and pushing the button. 

Dr. Banner would be home soon, and it was time for Peter to get to work, see how the man was truly living. As the elevator doors slipped open, Peter stepped out into the hall and headed down to the apartment, pressing his hand to the door and letting himself in. 

It was unchanged from the morning, the warmth slightly dimmed and long shadows cast across the furniture. 

Heading to the kitchen, Peter cast a glance over it before gently rubbing his hands together, a soft white glow emerging around them. Once he felt it strongly enough, he held his hands up flat, letting the glow fall over the area. He repeated the action in the living room, taking particular care with the couch. He could still smell the lingering scent of Tony, smoke, whiskey and some horrible cologne that made Peter's nose itch. 

A sensation that encroached upon him once more as he entered the bedroom, frowning as he saw Tony standing in front of the dresser, rifling through the drawers. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Same as you," Tony shrugged, slowly pulling out a pair of lacy pink panties from the drawer in front of him, turning to Peter with a smirk. "well, mostly." 

"Have you always been so crude or were you cursed with it?" Peter folded his arms, thoroughly unamused.

"These would look good on you," Tony examined the underwear in his hands, holding it up to the light."what do you wear now? Y-fronts?" 

"That's none of your business." Peter rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath.

"As I suspected," Tony smirked, dropping the lacy material back in the drawer. "Commando. Right?"

  
  


"I don't have time for this." Peter sighed, rubbing his hands together as Tony continued rifling through the drawers. 

“You guys still do that, huh?” Tony closed the drawer, turning to lean against the dresser. 

“Yes,” Peter nodded, wondering how Tony knew about it. Maybe the demon was just messing with him. “it adds a calming aura to the home.”

“Maybe you should try it on yourself.” Tony muttered, taking a silver flask from his jacket and taking a swig as Peter ignored the comment, heading to the bathroom.

-

Ten minutes later, Dr. Banner arrived home, walking through the door and heading to the living room and setting his laptop bag down on the couch before shuffling off his grey blazer. Peter was standing by the window, while Tony had sprawled himself out on the couch. The angel couldn’t help noticing that the navy shirt the doctor was wearing was a little creased, as were his black pants. He needed a haircut, and he looked a little too thin, his features gaunt. 

Tony stood up from the couch, walking over to the doctor and standing in front of him, folding his arms. 

“What are you doing?” Peter asked, walking over and standing beside him, looking at the doctor’s tired face. 

“Yeah,” Tony nodded, smirking slightly. “this’ll be an easy one.” 

“Try me.” Peter raised an eyebrow, clicking his fingers and smiling as Bruce picked his blazer up off the couch and headed to the bedroom. 

“Have the methods changed? Don’t tell me..seduction is part of the plan?” Tony grinned, the two deities following the man. 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Peter snapped, frustrated by how easily Tony riled him. “we don’t use such cheap tricks.”

Bruce went to his closet, opening it and taking out a hanger, putting the blazer on it and hanging it back up before slipping off his shoes and heading into the bathroom. The sound of the shower coming on a moment later made Peter smile. 

“Ooh, impressive,” Tony rolled his eyes, going to the bed and flopping down on it, resting his arms behind his head. “you know I could turn the water to acid in a flash.”

“Speaking of cheap tricks.” Peter rolled his eyes, turning and leaving the bedroom, letting Bruce get on with his shower. Tony was quick on his heels, to Peter’s annoyance. 

“It’s not healthy, you know.” The demon sighed, taking his flask once more.

“What isn’t?” Peter moved to the kitchen, his eyes raking over the drawers before opening one full of takeout menus, rifling through them and finding one for a vegetarian restaurant, placing it on top and closing the drawer. 

  
“Having a stick up your ass twenty four seven,” Tony looked particularly pleased with himself, raising an eyebrow at Peter’s actions. “what’s that about? Thought I was the one trying to kill this guy?”

“You have to start slowly.” Peter usually enjoyed his work, but then again, he usually didn’t have the most irritating being in existence following him around. 

-

Peter was feeling particularly pleased when Dr. Banner was showered dressed, and sitting on the couch watching a movie with a bowl of vegetable stir fry. 

Granted, it had been quite irritating when Tony clicked his fingers and the doctor refilled his wine glass for the third time, but Peter was confident he was still getting the doctor on a good track.

Heading to the kitchen, Peter began organising the takeout menus, taking a chunk of them and clicking his fingers, the offending material disappearing into the air.

“You really think that’ll work?” Tony looked over from where he was leaning against the counter, flask attached to his lips. “so the guy eats a little unhealthy. Maybe his heart fails, maybe his stomach explodes, or his intestines rot away to a vile liquid that suffocates him, I have options.” 

"Well from what I hear you weren't always so keen on the macarabe,” Peter raised an eyebrow, turning around and looking at Tony. “Steve told me about you, you know. Your past." 

"Did he now?" Tony scoffed, taking a long drink and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "and I suppose he told you everything, every little detail?" 

"Well he told me enough, to-" Peter began, folding his arms.

"Because unless he  _ did _ ," Tony's eyes grew dark, his voice dropping low, a slight growl to it as he stepped closer to Peter. "you don't know what you're talking about." 

Peter felt his breath hitch in his throat, a slight flush colouring his cheeks. Who did Tony think he was? 

Before Peter could respond, however, Tony had stepped back, a hint of guilt flickering across his face before he turned and walked out. 

Peter took a breath, keeping his eyes on the door for a moment before shaking his head, heading back into the living room. 

Dr. Banner was his priority,  _ not _ Tony. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't lie, I do enjoy making Tony a bit of a dickhead in this, for the time being at least..😈❤️
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to let me know your thouhts below 😄🥰
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's left comments/kudos/bookmarked, it's very appreciated 😍😍


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony drowns his sorrows.

Tony left the apartment building and kept walking until he found himself in an appropriately dark bar, filled with loud rock music, red lights and an empty seat at the bar.

Sliding into it, Tony ordered a large whisky from the bartender, who handed it to him without a word, just offering a quiet nod and topping up the glass when Tony lifted it.

After a glass and a half, Tony's mind wandered to the angel. To Steve.

He took a long drink, a deep frown etched onto his features. There was no way Steve had told him everything. The reaction would've been more severe. Still, Tony wondered how much Steve had said to the angel. Probably the basics, Tony used to be an angel, banished for the incident in Germany..there was no way Steve would have spoken about..the other thing.

Tony never spoke of it, rarely thought about it.

He wondered if Steve did. Probably not. Why would he?

"Hey, sorry I'm late," 

Tony looked up from his half empty glass to the redhead who had come to stand beside him at the bar, leaning over it and kissing the bartender on the cheek before pulling back and handing over a large pink bag. 

"It's not perfect, but I promise she'll look great."

"You're a lifesaver," The bartender sighed, smiling at the redhead and placing the bag down behind the bar. "Laura sends her apologies, it's been hectic down at the hospital and she didn't have time to make it herself."

"What are godmother's for?" The redhead grinned, pulling up an empty stool and sitting down. 

"For saving my ass." The bartender winked, turning to pour a drink while the redhead took out her phone. 

Tony contemplated her for a moment. She could certainly entertain him for the night..but he wasn't really feeling it. He turned around, leaning against the bar and surveying the crowd. There wasn't anyone that particularly stood out to him, which was fine, he just wanted someone to make his apartment feel a little less grim for a few hours. 

A loud cheer rose up from the pool table in the corner of the bar, drawing Tony's attention. There was a group of about seven men, none anything special, but there was a handsome blonde with a very charming smile that Tony felt could be interesting. 

So, knocking back the last of his drink, Tony threw on his most delicious smirk before heading over. 

-

Waking up with a splitting hangover (Wow, been a while since he'd had one of those..what the hell had he been drinking last night? He remembered the blonde offering him a flask of something and then everything after that was a wonderful blur), Tony ran a hand over his face before slowly sitting up. 

He was alone, which was a relief. Far too often humans seemed to be big on lingering in the morning, wanting to go for breakfast or.. _ cuddle _ (Humans were a clingy bunch, Tony had long since discovered). Fortunately, the blonde was gone, and Tony was free to drag himself out of bed and throw on some dark jeans and a black sweater, throwing his leather jacket over it and heading into the city in search of some decent coffee and some very unfresh air. 

-

After walking past Starbucks without a glance (Truly the worst thing to ever happen to Hell in centuries was that place opening up a store there), Tony wandered into the first decent looking coffee retailer he could find, trying to ignore the pounding in his ears with every breath. There was a black cat sitting on the counter who eyed Tony suspiciously as he approached. That was pretty unusual, cats were usually rather fond of Demons. Dogs not so much.

A brunette slipped behind the counter, tying her hair up in a bun and taking her glasses from her head before putting them on, offering Tony a polite but slightly wary smile.

“Hi, can I help you?”

“Hi,” Tony looked up from the cat, who gracefully leapt from the counter, sniffing around Tony’s ankles for a moment before wandering off. “could I just get..a black coffee, to go, please?”

“Sure, give me a minute.” The brunette nodded, setting about making the coffee without feeling the need to engage Tony in meaningless chit chat. Hm. Maybe he’d have to visit here again.

Armed with his much needed dose of caffeine, Tony stepped outside, getting one last look from the cat before leaving the building, rooting around in his jacket for his trusty pack of cigarettes before hailing a cab. He did have a job to do, hungover or not.

-

Arriving at Bruce’s apartment building, Tony was just about to head inside when said man walked out, looking..very sharp, Tony had to admit. Well, two could play at that game. Tony fell into step behind the doctor, reaching into his pocket for another cigarette.

“Going somewhere?”

Tony paused, placing a cigarette between his lips and turning around, one eyebrow raised. 

“I am now.”

“Then you better keep up.” The angel smirked, sweeping past Tony and following the doctor to his car. 

After a moment (The angel just..looked quite nice in the white jeans and baby blue sweater he was wearing and Tony could appreciate beauty when he saw it), Tony followed after them, slipping into the back seat of the BMW (Typical doctor, Tony mused) beside the angel, flicking his cigarette out into the street. 

“Where’s the good doctor taking us?” Tony asked, looking over to the brunette beside him.

“Dr. Banner is going to work.” The angel was looking out the window, resting his chin in his hand, a slightly dreamy tone in his voice.

“Ah yes..the big facility upstate..so many fun possibilities..”

“Don’t even think about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony is really living up to his reputation, huh?
> 
> There will definitely be shenanigans ahead, brace yourselves! 😂🤦
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to let me know ❤️😁
> 
> Also, Merry Christmas Happy Holidays, et al! 🎄❤️🎉💛


End file.
